


Sweet Changes

by MatchaMochi



Series: Fence week 2018 [2]
Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sundaes, another ficlet, pining nicholas, why do I love to write bout pining boys?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/pseuds/MatchaMochi
Summary: The summer night is sticky with heat, Nicholas is grateful to shrug off his fencing clothes in exchange for his t-shirt. Beside him, Seiji equally sighs in relief as he slips on his shirt. He tries not to stare too hard at Seiji’s bare back.for Day 2 of fence week -friends/rivals-





	Sweet Changes

 

Nicholas has secrets held tightly in his heart, various whispers, a quiet confirmation, the stray confession and confidence that he wouldn’t tell anyone about. A secret itched in his mind now, after his night practice with Seiji ended, the quiet giggled voice of Bobby that had whispered to him once echoing in his head, _‘Can you believe it? Seiji has a sweet tooth! All those candies from last Halloween? I saw him take a bunch of it to his room!’_

The summer night is sticky with heat, Nicholas is grateful to shrug off his fencing clothes in exchange for his t-shirt. Beside him, Seiji equally sighs in relief as he slips on his shirt. He tries not to stare too hard at Seiji’s bare back.

On their way to the dorms, Nicholas thoughts strayed away as he took note of several trivial matters in his own head. One which sat on the top was, however ridiculous it sounded, was the way Seiji barely does anything about how close they were. Their hands brushed against each other, and the silence isn’t awkward at all. Nicholas hummed out a pop song he heard on the radio and the only reaction he got from Seiji is a slight tilt of his head. It’s incredible.

How had they come here? From Seiji recoiling at his every word and action to Seiji, who acknowledges his advice and listen to his ramblings? Nicholas can’t tell when things changed, was not sure if it was when their match had ended at a tie that one time in winter, if it was at spring when he found out how Seiji’s mindset had equalled failure to tragedy, something that should _never_ happen to him, or was it at fall where he told Seiji that failure is all he’s known throughout his whole life?

He regretted it right after that night practice, fuelled by frustration and anger. Seiji did not put it against him though. He had nodded to Nicholas, face unreadable and voice firm as he said, ‘And this is where you will start winning,’ (He had quirked his lips too after, an imitation of a grin and murmured, ‘ _Well, some at least. And certainly, none from me._ ’)

Its five minutes through their walk that Nicholas made his decision. They were friends after all, now right? He cleared his throat, shuffled his feet to the side.

“Oi Seiji,”

“…yes?”

“I got a special voucher from that one diner at the corner,”

“And…. this is relevant to me because?”

“It was for their special triple fudge sundae with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles.”

“…. alright.”

“And it’s for two servings.”

“Nicholas, I don’t- “

He sighed, shoved his hands in his pockets, “I’m just saying man, we have the day off tomorrow and I’m not gonna eat all that by myself,”

Nicholas clenched his hands tightly when the silence crept on too long before Seiji gave him a quiet affirmation to the side. He doesn’t see the face Seiji made when they got into their room, but he remembered thinking that being friends wasn’t so bad. Being rivals wasn’t that difficult too. Being more though, that was an obstacle he knows he must go over in the future. Now, he slips into his bed and tried to imagine the soft smile Seiji would have given if he was only brave enough to look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Its day 2! I barely had time to pull this one out! sorry for my atrocious grammar! why does seiji sound like he speaks in the old Victorian era? Why am I so unimaginative? ahaha kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!


End file.
